El legado
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Me incorporo de mi lugar caminando hasta el lugar donde reside aquel cuerpo desangrado, el hombre sigue vivo y me mira intensamente conteniendo las ganas de tomar el arma y matarme.– ¿Qué eres? –me dice entrecortado y débil. Le regalo una cordial sonrisa, a mis espaldas escucho una risa por parte del Shinigami que me acompaña– Soy su legado Aizawa-san –murmuro– el legado de Kira
1. RECONOCIMIENTO

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños! Como saben he tardado en actualizar pero ha sido todo para bien, he hecho una nueva historia. Espero que sea de su gusto. Nunca he tocado un tema que sea más allá de los generos que por lo general suelo hacer el caso es que vi esta serie de Death Note y me enamoro (especialmente Ryuk con esa sonrisa tan linda! xDD)

ACLARACIONES: Death Note no me pertenece, Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata son los dueños (de haber sido mía Light nunca hubiera muerto y su reino hubiera prosperado :3. Pero la Historia y el drama que aquí presento sí! Es 100% salido de mi imaginación.

ADVERTENCIAS: **lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**~RECONOCIMIENTO~**

Movía en forma negativa mi cabeza de manera constante, había olvidado por completo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Ya nada existía para mí en ese momento más que ese vil sentimiento que nacía de lo más profundo de mí ser. Las lágrimas escurrían de mi rostro mojado al igual que mis ropas. El ambiente era tan gris y sombrío como aquella escena que estaba viviendo. Temblaba de la impotencia que sentía, del dolor de perderla. Ver aquel cuerpo, tendido en el piso tan frió y miserable, levanto una de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarme en vano. Al ver que no podría detener aquellas gotas saladas de que recorría sin tregua los costados de mis mejillas, me dedico una sonrisa, la ultima sonrisa que vería de ella ¡¿Cómo podía sonreír?! ¡Cómo es que podía hacerlo a sabiendas que ya no la vería nunca más! ¡Saber que jamás vería su rostro! ¡No sentiría su amor y cariño incondicional de madre! Emití una maldición a lo bajo… acurrucándome en su pecho, sollozando con fuerza.

Mis manos se volvieron puños, tratando de contener las miles de emociones que nacían de mi subconsciente, en mi ser. En mi cuerpo. Mi esencia que comenzaba a quebrantarse poco a poco– Eris-chan, hija…–levante mi rostro aun húmedo, busque la mirada celeste de la mujer, que trataba de decir algo, pero en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, le era muy difícil. Escupió un poco de sangre, tosiendo en el trayecto. Sus manos buscaron las mías, mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y observaba su cuerpo cada vez más palidezco de lo normal.

La persona que estaba conmigo en esos momentos, aquella que estaba por dar su vida por protegerme, mi madre, la única persona que tenía a su lado, Amane Misa. Su rubio cabello estaba cubierto por partes de lodo, al igual que su ropa desgarrada y mojada a causa de la lluvia que no cesaba para ese entonces. Su cuerpo estaba desangrado poco a poco puesto que el torniquete que había hecho no había logrado parar del todo la herida, y a pesar de haber llamado a emergencias, tardarían mucho en llegar. En cuanto a mí, estaba mil veces mejor que ella, estaba mojada y con algunos rasguños, la causa de estar en aquella circunstancia que había sido demasiado insulsa. Iba a ser atacada por un completo extraño, uno de los fans de mi madre a causar de ser considerada como una molestia para su carrera, morirá por mi culpa pensé en esos momentos, puestos que sus movimientos eran cada vez mas pausados y llegaba a ver cierta pelea con la muerta para lograr sobrevivir.

Desvié un poco mi mirada hacia lado contrario de donde residía, un hombre de edad mediana que me miraba intensamente, también respiraba lento a causa de una herida que logro hacer mi joven madre, varias veces había intentado levantarse para acabar con su cometido, pero en el fondo la que quería acabar con todo esto era yo. Solo yo quería acabar con el dolor de mamá… y de cierta forma el mío. Le toque el rostro antes de emitir su último aliento, de esta forma atrajo mi completa atención de nuevo a ella –no olvides… de quien eres hija –mis ojos se abrieron hasta cierto punto que las lagrimas cesaron. Sentí de pronto una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, y justo antes de responder a su deseo. Cerró los ojos de manera automática… mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella, lavando la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo y del mío. Me incorpore de mi lugar con cierta torpeza, llegando hasta donde residía el hombre… no era consciente de lo que hacía. Su arma estaba junto a él, y estaba segura que trataría de acercarse para acabar con su cometido.

–Aparece…–solté sorprendida por mis propias palabras, dejando escapar insólitas lagrimas a mis alaridos–, sé que estas ahí

–Estúpida niña –me dijo el tipo en tono de burla–, no hay nadie aquí… ¿has perdido la razón?

– ¡se que lo estas presenciando todo!

–Descuida, pequeña… pronto estarás con Misa-chan –lo mire incorporarse con lentitud y esbozando dolor en su rostro.

– ¡Aparece maldito Shinigami de mierda! –alcance a gritar antes de que se abalanzara en contra mía… por unos instantes me perdí en mi mundo… Misa no estaba muerta y me decía con suaves palabras que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no era cierto, que no era ella quien me profesa esas palabras de aliento, había muchas personas a mí alrededor, unos sujetos me estaban atendiendo mientras que unos cuantos, tomaban notas de la cruel escena. Ni siquiera yo supe que había sucedido con el atacante, todo fue demasiado rápido. Solo supe que seguía lloviendo, un ligero olor a metal se había impregnado en el ambiente y sentía el cuerpo pesado.

–Todo estará bien pequeña –escuche una voz a lo lejos, aunque no sabía a quién pertenecía. Solo miraba unos incesantes ojos amarillosos y una sonrisa burlona que parecía complaciente con tal solo ver mi estado.

–… no deberías decir groserías… pequeña Eris… –desvié mi mirada a un costado mío ligeramente, había dos sabanas blancas que cubrían a dos cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos dejando que la sensación de vacio se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**11 AÑOS ****DESPUÉS**

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras veía a mí alrededor a las personas ir y venir, una a una. Se veían intranquilas y deseosas de llegar a su destino. Unas cuantas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, o con una ligera capa de angustia y tristeza. Escuchaba las conversaciones a mí alrededor quejándose del día o de alguna decepción amorosa, combinándose de manera parcial con los claxon de los autos de la avenida donde transitaba. Se escucharon las noticias en una de las gigantescas pantallas del lugar, advirtiendo de un asesino que hacía de las suyas hacías más de tres meses que se les escapaba de la policía con gran inteligencia. – ¡aah! Que miedo, así ya no podremos salir a gusto –escuche a mis espaldas.

– es una lástima que hayan atrapado a ese sujeto que siempre los mataba, hahahaha ¡Estoy seguro que Kira los hubiera aniquilado! –dirigí mi vista hacia los sujetos que habían hablado recién, tenían en cierta forma razón, era una lástima que hubiera sido atrapado, no… era patético… el mundo se había negado a vivir en una nueva era de paz y armonía, ahora solo le restaba morir pudriéndose cada vez más con es nauseabunda gente de la que estaba repleta: asesinos, violadores, estafadores, mentirosos, avaros ¿Debía continuar? Volví a mi camino desviando mi mirada hacia la criatura que caminaba detrás de mí un ser demoniaco como cualquiera lo hubiera catalogado, pero yo no… en esos momentos era el único que podría hacer que mis deseos y los de mis padres realidad. Un shinigami, un dios de la muerte, con sus dos ojos amarillos brillando de manera siniestra, su cuerpo al descubierto dejando visible parte de su desnudo tórax y parte de los brazos, sus manos cubiertas de unos guantes de cuero, igual que sus pantalones y botas del mismo material negro. Alado con dos grandes y obscuras alas, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en su cráneo de forma de una vaca con aquellos cuernos tan toscos y puntiagudos. Me toco el hombro haciendo que me detuviera al instante. Siempre hacia eso cuando quería decirme algo pero simplemente le ignoraba, aunque en esos días estaba actuando muy extraño, esa era la tercera vez en todo el transcurso del día y la tarde que me había detenido.

–Sabes que no me gusta que me hables en la calle… Krono-san –escuche una leve risa por parte del dios de la muerte. Le mire de reojo frunciendo el entrejo, ¿hasta cuándo sabría cual era su lugar? Solo era una marioneta más en mis planes.

–tu madre me pidió en el pasado que te cuidara, y eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora, deberías estar más agradecida que he seguido a tu lado todos estos años… Yagami Eris… –comento con cierta burla en su voz, fruncí mi entrejo severamente, dejando escapar un bufido.

–Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por ese nombre, sospecharían de mí, además eso ya lo sé, me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio –respondí usando un tono de voz neutro, me toque suavemente las sienes haciendo movimientos circulares tratando de relajarme en vano.

–Creo que te gustaría saber que te siguen –levante rápidamente mi rostro, girándolo con lentitud hacia atrás de mi, una sonrisa amplia apareció en este, ¡Finalmente se habían dado cuenta de mi existencia! De los actos que había hecho para que fueran conscientes de mi poder, del poder que me fue concedido, Krono me miro con cierta extrañeza al mirarme girar sobre sí misma, contoneando mi falda del uniforme de la escuela al unisonó que mis cabellos marrones.

–Sé que me has estado siguiendo, sal ahora mismo –espeté con firmeza cruzando de brazos, seguramente cualquiera hubiera tachado mi acción de valor y estupidez, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería reflejar. Salió de uno de los postes de luz una chica de cabellos negros que usaba el mismo uniforme que yo. Se veía avergonzada y hasta cierto grado para mi gusto con curiosidad, exprese una recia mueca no era ella a quien esperaba. ¿Es que acaso no sospechaba nadie de mis actos?

–lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, pero creo que olvidaste que hoy tenemos reunión para terminar el proyecto que nos dejo Mifuto-sensei

– ¡oh! Lo siento lo había olvidado –respondí con una cordial sonrisa en el rostro y en tono de ironía.

–será en mi casa, las demás estarán en un momento allí, ¡vamos! –me tomo de la muñeca dirigiéndome el camino, esa niña era demasiado molesta, su piel era ligeramente suave y era un poco más baja que yo, su nombre era Fujimoto Shiori. Fruncí el entrejo con sutileza, había llegado recién a esa escuela después de que "mis padres" discutieron sobre mi esplendido desempeño estudiantil, cambiándome de inmediato de escuela a una privada. Todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho, un animal al que quisieran desaparecer, idiotas… ¡Si tan solo supieran con quien están tratando! Durante el camino, no dejo de decirme lo increíble que era esa escuela, los chicos y demás tonterías, las cuales ignoraba de manera inteligente. Desvié mi mirada hacia el shinigami que se reía a grandes sonetos al ver que estaba totalmente frustrada en aquella situación, solo quería llegar a casa, y hacer lo que cada día hacia, hasta que llegara el día en que todo comenzaría.

* * *

Llegamos a una casa de un insulso verde, Shiori abrió la puerta dejando entrar después de ella. La casa era amplia y limpia, con muchas fotografías e incesantes flores de varios colores. No había nadie, así que nos fuimos directo a su alcoba. Cerrando la puertas detrás de ella. – Es una suerte que no esté mamá o mi abuelo, siempre suelen ser muy curiosos con las visitas –me comento, deje mi mochila en una esquina, quitándome al mismo instante mi saco. – ¿vives cerca del colegio? –pregunto al ver que no salía nada de mi mas que silencio tratando de hacerme platica en vano.

–no, mi casa esta a media hora de aquí, siempre tomo el tren para ello.

– ¡vaya! No te preocupes, estoy segura que terminaremos pronto.

–jajajaja lo dudo –escuche a mis espaldas, atinado solo a fruncir el entrejo, aunque intuía que esta vez tenía razón Krono. Llegaron las otras dos chicas con la que haríamos el proyecto, Aino Minako y Sawada Juuri, ¡Eran unas completas inútiles! No podían hacer nada sin que yo les dijera como debían hacerlo, estaba ya al borde de mi paciencia, y al parecer Shiori se dio cuenta de ello, puesto que nos dijo que descansáramos un rato y fuéramos a su cocina por bocadillos, fueron todas abajo. Todas excepto yo que me quede a responder a una llamada de "mi madre". Deje escapar un leve bufido.

–jajajaja –me gire en dirección de la criatura que jugaba con sus huesudos dedos con una pequeña pelota de goma que estaba cerca de él. Hasta ese momento no había hablado y si lo hacía, solo era para hacerme molestar, me senté sobre la cama cruzándome de piernas y levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta– es interesante… muy interesante.

–¿Qué que es interesante, Krono-san?

–verte interactuar con ese tipo de chicas, aunque si tu madre estuviera viva te diria que salieras mas con chicas de tu edad

–mph… jajajajaja –me reí libremente haciendo que Krono me mirara con curiosidad–, deberías saber que no es la primera vez que hago esto, solo digamos que las estoy evaluando, saber si van a ser útiles para mis planes futuros, además, me ofende que digas tales trivialidades, tú sabes como yo que no tengo tiempo que perder, para mi es vital cada movimiento, cada paso, cada segundo que pasa, tu como yo tenemos una misión, ¡He nacido para ello, solo con esa finalidad!

– ¿Cuál es ella según tú?

– Seguir con su legado –respondí, con fuerza y voz viva. Deje que un pesado sentimiento se embargara en mí–, mi completa atención es solo alcanzar la meta de mis padres… aunque no sabes nada de esto, solo lo ves de una manera superficial, debes ver más adentro y…

– ¿Y?

–lograras ver el mundo como yo, solo imagínatelo por una vez Krono-san, ¡alcanzar la utopía! –exclame totalmente emocionada y excitada ante la imagen del nuevo mundo donde yo sería la diosa, determinaría quien puede o no puede hacer, y a diferencia de mis progenitores, mis primeros pasos rumbo al éxito estaban ya marcados. Salí del lugar seguida de Krono, sabía que si no bajaba comenzarían a sospechar, camine hasta la cocina, pasando por el recibidor, divise unos zapatos en la entrada que antes no estaban. Mas no le di la importancia que tenia, llegue hasta la puerta donde estaban mis compañeras platicando de lo más ameno con un hombre de edad avanzada, a su lado estaba otro de edad media y finalmente uno de más o menos mi edad. Todas parecían estar deslumbradas con el último, haciendo gestos iracundos y estúpidos.

* * *

Nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que Shiori volteo a verme. Me sonrió ampliamente y con la mano me indico que me acercara. Avance hasta ellos sin muchas ganas, sentándome a un lado de esta.– abuelo, Touta-san, Hideki oni-chan, les presento a mi nueva amiga, Yuukimoto Eris-san –trate de mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro al escuchar ello ¿Amiga? Jajajaja ¡esta chica era demasiado bromista! Hice una leve reverencia ante los hombres los cuales imitaron mi acción. Aunque seguía al momento de levantarme, pude darme cuenta que Krono ya no sonreía, es mas, mantenía cierto aire tenso a su alrededor. Curioso, simplemente curioso pensé al ver su estado.

–Eris-san, ¿estás bien?

–sí, lo siento ¿qué decías?

–mi abuelo nos comentaba acerca del caso en que están trabajando

– ¿Caso?

–Así es Eris-san –respondió el hombre más joven–, trabajamos para la policía japonesa. – al escuchar solo eso sentí que mi corazón golpeo con fuerza mi pecho.

–a Eris-san le interesa trabajar como detective privado o algo así –respondió Juuri, tal parece quien había puesto atención, cuando me presente en clase y tuve que responder a toda clase de preguntas.

– ¡vaya! Es un trabajo duro y más si eres mujer –respondió el hombre que se hacía llamar Touta, fruncí el ceño al inmediato. Pero antes de responder abrio la boca el abuelo de Shiori.

–¡Matsuda! –le recrimino, esperen… ¿Matsuda?

–se llama ¿Matsuda? ¿Uno de los detective de la policía japonesa en el caso de Kira? –lo vi asentir nerviosamente, no pude siquiera tratar de no sonreír, hasta creo que grite emocionada por descubrir a aquel sujeto–, entonces ¿Usted es Aizawa Shuichi…? –volvió a asentir algo consternado, ¡Esto no podría ser mejor! ¡Al fin! Después de tantos años, ¡iniciaría la nueva partida! ¡El final de este juego!

–¿Kira? ¿Qué es eso de Kira abuelo? –pregunto Shiori.

–así se le hacía llamar a un sujeto que se dice obtuvo poderes sobrenaturales, ese fue un sobrenombre que adopto para poder burlar a cualquiera y de esa manera poder matar libremente a quien según sus ideales… lo merecía.– los hombres permanecieron callados al darse cuenta de mis conocimiento respecto al tema y hasta cierto punto vi que había una exquisita tensión en su rostro, que fácil seria destruirlos, sonreí por los crueles pensamientos, y tras una breve pausa agregue.– o por lo menos eso dicen los registros de TV Sakura.

–Parece que sabes mucho del tema –comento Aizawa con cierto recelo, como si tratara de adivinar el enigma que emitía, sonreí de manera inocente ante la inusual mirada.

–jajaja, es necesario saber lo que ocurre a tu alrededor Sr. Aizawa–conteste lo más amable posible, con voz suave al mismo tiempo en que fijaba mi atención al hermano de Shiori que parecía no dejar de mirarme–, solo quiero analizar el caso por mi cuenta, debo tener este tipo de conocimiento si quiero trabajar algún día como detective, además sería un buen tema a tratar para hacer la tesis de la universidad, aunque todavía falta para ello, quiero prepararme bien.

–Entonces podrías ayudarnos a descifrar como trabaja la mente de Gakuden Kuroji…–hablo Matsuda sorprendido por mis palabras, perfecto, cayeron, aunque Aizawa le dedico una mirada reprochadora, sonreí aun más para mis adentros.

– ¿el criminal que esta últimamente en las noticias? –sonreí entre líneas, incluso escuche la carcajada de Krono. Pero debía ser cuidadosa, no debía dejar que el Aizawa viera a través mío.

–no hemos podido dar con él, a pesar de todas las veces que hemos intentado dar el siguiente paso, es como si adivinara nuestro siguiente movimiento

–… de hecho su forma de pensar es muy pequeña y hasta cierta forma intuitiva. Tengo una hipótesis de acuerdo a al ataque que planea son claros y es fácil dar con su próxima víctima, solo piensen… siempre mata a hombres que cometieron un crimen mayor al suyo y que ha sido exonerado por algún juicio, además de tener un orden cronológico, un día asesina a la mayoría de las que fueron enjuiciados en fechas próximas al día que representa cada mes, es decir, el primer día, a todos los que cometieron delitos en enero, y hasta que acaba el día, los mata uno a uno, el segundo con respecto a febrero y así sucesivamente, hasta que llega el día doce y espera uno o dos días, y continua…

–No… nos habíamos puesto a pensar en ello, Matsuda fíjate en el registro de la oficina –asiente y toma la computadora portátil tecleando algunas palabras en esta, tras unos cuantos minutos, se la muestra. Su rostro ni siquiera trata de contener la sorpresa de mi hipótesis– es cierto… pero…

–eso no deja el caso de cómo saber cuál será su siguiente movimiento, lo sé, estoy estudiando la localización en cómo fueron las muertes, es como si hiciera un mensaje a través de este. ¿Tienen un mapa de la zona? –me acercaron un mapa, e inmediatamente marque los lugares que habían encontrado a las víctimas.

–pero… no hay relación en los lugares Eris–san, ya lo hemos intentado.

–es obvio que no a fondo… –exclame con superioridad, todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz que use, hasta sentí a Krono acercándose hasta mí, rodeándome con sus largas manos huesudas mi cuello.

–Sospecharan si das información de más…–dijo al oído, sacudí mi cabeza y volví a sonreír

–Si en verdad ven a fondo los lugares no importa, es como si quisiera que dieran con él, jugar un poco mas con ello –sonrió al entender mi mensaje entre líneas "no importa, quisiera jugar un poco más con ello". Aumentando su carcajada siniestra. – solo miren, estos lugares se registran en el mismo día, y tiene un patrón de una extraña forma, una secuencia –todos siguieron a mis explicaciones, hasta unir los puntos y dejar un mensaje–…–todos permanecieron callados, vi a los hombres tensarse fuertemente. El color abandono a sus rostro, al instante que Shiori me dejaba en la mesa una taza de té y bebía de este con tranquilidad. Ella y las demás se habían ido a petición de Aizawa, les había dado instrucciones de como continuar el proyecto, así que deberían entretenerse con este dos horas más, hasta que ella bajo a ofrecernos algo caliente.

–Esto es raro…–finalizo Matsuda temblando deliberadamente. ¡Quería reírme en sus caras! Si mi padre viera la expresión en sus rostros seguramente también habría reído…

–"resurge como el fénix" –leyó en voz alta Aizawa.

–es cierto, aunque podría haber un mensaje entre líneas.

–Eres bastante buena en esto. –me respondió Hideki.

–gracias, aunque no fui de mucha ayuda.

–fuiste más ayuda que la mayoría del departamento policial, Eris-san

– ¡Oh! –exclame con fingida sorpresa, y veo el reloj en la pared, frunciendo el entrejo con severidad.

– ¿sucede algo?

–sí, lo siento. Ya es algo tarde debo retirarme, antes de que mamá enfurezca

–te acompañare hasta la estación de autobús.

–no, gracias, está bien así puedo irme caminando a la estación sola. Me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido. –justo en esos momentos apareció Shiori, seguidas de las demás.

– ¿ya te vas? –asentí.

–prometo venir mañana. Para ayudar con el proyecto –mencione con una sonrisa, me acompañaron hasta la puerta y la entrada de la casa, me despedí con un gesto con la mano, avance en la obscuridad a paso lento, mire de nueva cuenta la hora en mi celular.

* * *

Siete y media de la noche, sin duda algo Naomi se enfadara, llegue hasta la estación de tren donde compre el boleto, y tarde cinco minuto esperándolo, en cuanto llego me adentre y mire a mi alrededor, no había mucha gente, la mayoría estaba atenta a sus propios asuntos que ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Deje escapar un suspiro al darme cuenta que llegaría en cuestión de segundos a mi parada. El tren anuncio mi destino y no dude en bajar inmediatamente de este. Camine con Krono a mi lado. Tal vez noto mi cansancio porque de un momento a otro me tomo entre sus brazos cargándome

– ¡Oye! –Grito aferrándome a él al estar sobre los cielos– pueden verme por si ya lo olvidaste

–si no llegas en estos momentos, Naomi se enfadara contigo, además tienes que caminar otras cinco cuadras… y se ve a lenguas que pesa tu mochila –atine solo a fruncir el entrejo, sentí mis mejillas arder por un instante. En el trayecto no hable. Ni tampoco Krono lo hizo, me bajo en cuanto llegamos a la entrada de mi casa. Saque la llave y abrí la puerta, entrando al poco rato y cerrándola.

– ¡Eris! –cuando me gire sentí la presencia de la mujer que abrazaba con sofocante fuerza. Me separe un poco de esta, mirándome con su castaña mirada con severidad. – ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada.

–lo siento Nao… digo mamá, estaba haciendo tarea con unas compañeras, no me fije hasta ahora de que era ya tarde lo siento. –miro a la mujer suavizar su mirada, atinando solo a suspirar.

–Naomi, debes dejar a Eris-chan suspirar, ya esta grande… tiene 16 años, no es una niña. –apareció un hombre de edad media de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, fornido y más alto que yo.

– ¡pero Kyoya…!

–ve a tu cuarto hija, y baja en cinco minutos, pronto serviremos la comida.– asentí, ellos eran mis padres adoptivos, Yuukimoto Kyoya y Yuukimoto Naomi, se habían encargado de mí en cuanto se enteraron de la muerte de Misa, con el tiempo entendí que ella me entregaría a esa familia sin decirme nada con respecto al legado de mi padre biológico, y que ella se encargaría de hacer el nuevo mundo siguiendo sus ideales, pero no contó que le mataran, antes de cumplir sus deseos. Llegue a mi alcoba, donde me saque el saco y deje mis cosas tiradas. Me deje relajar un poco sobre mi cama, antes de ser llamada por Naomi, baje y llegue hasta el comedor donde comimos en silencio. Aunque ya estábamos acostumbrados a ese silencio. Agradecí por la comida y lave mi plato y vaso.

* * *

Subí de nueva cuenta a mi alcoba, dejándole unos dulces a Krono, unos caramelos de menta, me metí al baño donde tome una larga ducha. Deje que mis pensamientos y sentimientos me embargaran, hoy se cumplía once años desde que Misa me dejo la noble tarea de continuar con el legado de Kira, aunque creo más bien, que quería entregarme sin que supiera nada de Kira, la Death Note o el shinigami que había conocido, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo en falso, mis pasos ya estaban claros al igual que mis próximos movimientos, entre ellos este 28 de enero… mi cumpleaños. Me seque mi cuerpo y me puse ropa cómoda para la noche. Saque mis deberes y trabaje en ellos hasta bien entrada la noche. Hasta las once y media para ser exacta.

– ¿Están ya dormidos? –pregunte a Krono.

–Sí

–Perfecto –me aleje del escritorio de mi alcoba, metiéndome en el closet donde había construido una pequeña abertura en la madera creando una segunda puerta detrás de donde solo yo conocía el contenido. Saque un cuaderno negro y uno más chico de color purpura. Me acerque a mi cama donde me acosté. – este día fue muy interesante ¿No te parece?

–pudo haberlo sido más, sino le hubieras dado pista de donde mataría ese sujeto.

– ¿Quién, Kuroji? La dirección es errónea, no atacara al nuevo centro comercial del que todos están hablando… sino a mi nueva escuela –respondo con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro– solo quiero jugar con ellos, ya te lo dije… después de todo ese tipo solo es un peón.

–aun así creo que no deberías involucrarte mucho con esos sujetos, podrían interferir en lo que has planeado.

–lo sé… pero todo esto ya lo he previsto, es parte de mi plan que ellos sepan y duden si soy o no la hija de Kira.

–se mas clara Eris

–ves ese tablero de ajedrez –señale al juego de madera que estaba sobre mi escritorio con mis demás cosas, asintió–, bien… pues es este un juego parecido, una partida, ellos hicieron su último movimiento con mi padre, y no creyeron que volverían a jugarlo, sus expectativas, tácticas e ideologías las conozco, como piensan, como visualizan al enemigo, por eso debo hacer los primeros movimientos, Kuroji es el que más ha causado polémica, porque los anteriores no han sido tan enigmáticos para sus ojos…

–eso es porque los usaste en Estados Unidos, Europa y parte de Oceanía, sus muertes no fueron tan extrañas

–matarse todos los convictos unos a otros en el mismo día a la misma hora es… de admirar si me lo preguntas, lograr que ello suceda cada año justo el 28 de enero es algo muy polémico, están planeando algo lo sé, solo que esperan el golpe final para actuar.

–y ese sujeto tiene la clave para el despertar de Kira.

–Exacto…–comencé a escribir en el cuaderno de la muerte– ellos serán testigos del renacer de Kira… ya lo veras –le dedique una sonrisa al instante que guardaba mis cosas y apagaba la luz. El enemigo seria consciente de mi poder, y una vez más el mundo sucumbiría al poder de Kira. Ya que había escrito en la libreta la acción que cometería mi peón... Sonreí de sobre manera, ¡Light-sama, Misa-chan, estarán orgullosos de su hija, lo prometo! Krono se sentó a mi lado, esperando a que el sueño se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Abro los ojos al escuchar el despertador, Krono me mira todavía adormilado. Lo ignoro de lleno, comenzando a alistarme para la escuela. Tomo mis cosas y bajo a la planta baja, donde mi padre y madre se están arreglando de igual manera para trabajar. Por una fracción de segundos nuestras miradas se encuentran– buenos días princesa –. Me dice Kyoya con su jovial sonrisa. Solo le dedico una leve sonrisa. Vaya que escogió bien Misa al dejarme con ellos, sabré como recompensarlos cuando la era de Kira resurja de las cenizas.

–Eris, es probable que llegue algo tarde. Estaré en mi doble turno en el hospital –me comento Naomi buscando las llaves del auto en su bolso.

–está bien mamá, no hay de qué preocuparse. –salgo de la casa, y Krono, me toma de la cintura y emprendemos el viaje, por lo general estaría asustada de que alguien me viera que estoy volando por los aires, pero aun es muy temprano y la mayoría de la gente todavía tiene demasiado sueño como para ver que una chica de preparatoria está volando por los aires. Me baja en cuanto llegamos al techo de la escuela. Suspiro un poco, arreglando mis ropas, miro el reloj con sorna. 7:00 a.m. Es temprano, aun… ya debió haber comenzado a jugar mi pequeña adquirían.

–pareces emocionada.

–lo estoy… solo espera un poco mas y si mis planes suceden como he planeado… todo pasara como lo he previsto –bajo las escaleras y llego hasta mi aula, hay algunos compañeros que están ya en sus lugares. Les doy los buenos días y me siento en mi asiento designado, es una suerte que este cerca de la ventana, así podre ver algunos movimientos extraños que pueda percibir. Al poco rato suena la campana llenándose el salón con todos mis compañeros. Y llega el profesor detrás de ellos, la clase paso más lento de lo que puedo decir, ello, o más bien es mi ansiedad lo que me hace que sienta que todo pasa despacio, comienzo a mover mi lápiz en forma nerviosa, constantemente viendo el reloj de la pared que parece ir cada vez más lento a adrede, sin mencionar que Krono como siempre se acerca a los demás intentando hacerles alguna broma.

* * *

Tras cuatro horas después de clase, anunciaron el descanso, por fin… me levanto de mi lugar, y antes de poder irme por mi cuenta. Aparece Shiori tomándome de la muñeca para ir con ellas, fui con las chicas a la cafetería que está en la planta baja, pero antes de poder llegar, la mayoría de los alumnos regresan corriendo despavoridos a la dirección a nuestra. Las chicas se miran unas a otras confundidas mientras siento que Krono me mira y me señala afuera, gire en cuanto entendí su mirada, trataba de advertirme de algo. Me acerque a la ventana logrando ver la entrada. Pintada de un rojo seco y translucido que parecía avanzar entre la pared, estaba fresco… siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, y trato con todo mi autocontrol de no sonreír.

– ¡Eris! –escucho a mis espaldas y antes de poder hablar, es Juuri quien me toma del brazo, haciendo que corra detrás de ella. Escucho leves gimoteos y sollozos. Paso mi rostro de nueva cuenta por la ventana y veo quince o veinte cuerpos desangrándose en el patio… abro mis ojos a todo lo que da, siento mi cuerpo pesado y un leve mareo. Abren de golpe un salón… creo que es el laboratorio de ciencias y nos adentramos a él. Cerrando detrás mío. Paso mi vista al shinigami quien con su mirada esta pidiéndome una explicación de las cosas.

–… ¿qué escribiste en la libreta? –pregunta irritado. Frunzo el ceño, no tengo por qué contestar a esa pregunta.

–mmm… ¿que… que haremos? –escucho a mis espaldas en voz baja, Minako esta temblando en lagrimas al igual que Juuri.

– ¿por que venimos aquí? –pregunto al parecer muy alto porque Shiori me pone su mano en mi boca, y hace con su mano libre una señal que permaneciera en silencio. Con sus ojos me indica que vea el reflejo de los cristales del salón… hay alguien en el pasillo, una silueta muy gruesa para tratarse de una mujer. Debe ser de un hombre…

–es… el criminal del que hablo ayer mi abuelo –me susurra al oído.

–tenemos que salir de aquí

– ¿Cómo? La única salida es esa… –señala Juuri con su dedo a la puerta del lugar, Krono me mira en desaprobación, esto será más divertido de lo que creí.

–hare de señuelo

– ¡¿qué?! –dicen al unisonó el trió de idiotas más el shinigami.

–debe de estar en el ala este de la escuela en estos momentos –nosotras estábamos en el epicentro del edificio–, debe de estar por subir a las escaleras. Ya casi estamos cerca de la cafetería, bajen las escaleras y en cuanto estén allí, vayan a algún lugar seguro

–pero Eris… es muy peligroso.

–está bien, solo hagan lo que digo

–Este no es momento de tratar de hacerte el héroe –me dice Minako tratando de sonar sensata.

–no lo estoy haciendo, no estoy jugando ningún papel, simplemente que parece que la única que es consciente de la situación aquí soy yo… tal vez también Shiori –me dedica una leve mirada suplicando que siga y trate de convencerlas–, es necesario irnos de aquí inmediatamente, o de lo contrario estará aquí de nueva cuenta en cuestión de segundos.

–pero…

–Eris-san tiene razón –volteo a Juuri quien asiente y finalmente Minako quien aun no está muy convencida, me levanto con suavidad de mi asiento y camino a gatas hasta la puerta abriéndola un poco, no hay nadie… con un gesto en la mano le indico a las chicas que avancen. Abro por completo la puerta, salen seguidas de mí, pero aun agachadas.

–bien, tenemos a lo mucho cinco minutos, salgan y traten de localizar a algún profesor que pueda ayudar a sacar a los demás… Shiori –se sobresalta de su lugar–, quiero que en cuanto salgas y estés a salvo llames a tu abuelo, es necesario que este aquí para que se lleven al sujeto, ¿Entendiste?

–pero… ¿No iras con nosotros?

–había muchos de nuestros compañeros que deben estar en el aula con sus obentos… no saben de la situación, debo ir a ayudarlos…

–Eris-san…

–Estaré bien, ahora haz lo que te he pedido–asiente temerosa, me vuelvo hacia el pasillo y avanzo detrás mi siguen ellas, veo por la esquina, no hay nadie. Le indico que avancen y lo hacen… no voltean para mirar y las veo perderse hasta que no hay rastro alguno de ellas. Suspiro con una inconfundible sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, después de todo tal vez sean buenas adquisiciones esas chicas. Me levanto de mi lugar una vez que me fijo que no hay a mí alrededor.

* * *

– ¿Estás loca?

– ¡oh! Por favor Krono, esto es más interesante y divertido que solo ser unos simples espectadores ¿No crees?

–pero… exponer a inocentes, tu madre jamás lo hubiera permitido.

–no estoy exponiendo a ningún inocente Krono simplemente estoy dando un mensaje muy importante a los enemigos de Kira… –no me responde y avanzamos hasta las escaleras que dan al siguiente piso. Avanzo con cautela, escucho unos leves sollozos, abro la puerta con cuidado. Son alumnos de segundo año, con una leve señal les indico que no hay peligro y que deben salir, dudan un instante y finalmente salen, pero uno de ellos me detiene al ver que no voy con ellos– ¿hay alguien más en el edificio?

–no lo sé, unos profesores lograron salir con algunos, pero no sabemos…

–bien, bajen y esperen a la policía ya está en camino.

– ¿qué hay de ti?

–siguen algunos compañeros en mi aula… váyanse.

–pero…

–Se cuidarme sola –el chico me mira incrédulo, no quiere dejarme sola. Pero se va de todos modos con las otras chicas. Camino otro piso mas, poco a poco voy vaciando el lugar, todos ellos me miran como si trataran de decirme que es estúpido lo que hago, que debería unirme a ellos y esperar abajo, pero para mí no es una opción. Krono me detiene y me acorrala a una pared cubriendo mi boca. Frunzo el entrejo, y trato de liberarme de su amarre más me lo impide, es cuando me doy cuenta que la puerta del techo está abierta, se escuchan leves murmurios.

* * *

–Está arriba –aseguro al liberarme del shinigami quien asiente. Respiro hondo y libero el ligero aire que permaneció dentro de mí. Camino hasta las escaleras, abriendo la puerta en el acto. Recorrí el lugar con la vista no hay nadie alrededor. Antes de poder emitir una orden a Krono alguien me toma del brazo bruscamente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso, por un instante deje que el dolor llenara mi cuerpo. El frio impacto del suelo, hizo que abriera mis ojos al instante… allí el corpulento hombre, tiene el arma dirigida a mi frente temblando de miedo ante la criatura que tiene al frente. Creyendo que así puede tenerme a su merced.

–… ¿Que… mierda eres? –dice nervioso. Krono me mira y suelta una de sus características carcajadas y me sumo a él contagiándome de su alegría.

– ¿así que le tocaste con un trozo del cuaderno he?

–no quería guardarme la diversión solo para mí, sabes que me gusta compartir mi alegría a los demás.

–¿Alegría? –Escupe con sorna el hombre aun manteniendo el arma contra mi– no jodas niña… tengo que salir de aquí antes de que la policía venga –veo mi reloj, las 12:45, amplio mi sonrisa y me levanto con algo de dificultad– ¿De qué tanto te ríes?

–dime Kuroji-san, las personas que murieron, las que tu mataste, ¿era necesario su muerte?

–…–me mira consternado.

–adivino… no querías hacerlo, querías matar a otros, cuyas muertes pudieras sacar provecho, y aun de que intentabas, peleabas por resistirte a matar a tus colegas pero no pudiste. Cada día de estos tres meses tu miserable existencia, te destruye por dentro… los asesinatos, los mensajes, escapar con éxito cada día sin que los policías puedan hacer algo… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ello?

– ¡…cierra tu boca maldita idiota! –me alzo del cuello de mi saco golpeándome con el arma para después tirarme sobre el suelo, pero me incorporo limpiando la sangre que sale de mi boca.

–no saldrás de esta como las otras

– ¡Ja! Una cría como tú no sabe de esto –me explico con una burlo sonrisa– hay dos papeles que puedes jugar, ser mi rehén o acabar muerta como los que están en la entrada.

–vaya, que encrucijada… ¿No es así Krono? –escapo de su boca una risa siniestra, me levanto de nueva cuenta y comencé a moverme alrededor del sujeto– deberías estar más agradecido que he sido benevolente contigo, que he sido demasiado paciente, pero acaba hoy… hoy acaba mi amabilidad… –no a tino a responderme– Krono, se testigo de los limites que me he impuesto para poder este juego… haga lo que haga… no interfieras –asintió, y con esto comenzó a tocar el reloj de la escuela la 1:00 p.m. Lo vi alterarse frenéticamente, al tiempo en que guardaba el trozo de la Death Note en uno de mis bolsillos. Me tomo del cuello estrangulándome con fuerzas… ni siquiera me opuse lo cual fue tan raro para él, me empujo salvajemente al alambrando y con este rebote con violencia cayendo al suelo. Intente incorporarme, pero me fue imposible porque Kuroji me había pateado el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aliento y se me dificultara mi hazaña.

– ¡niña tonta! No debiste entrar si no querías conocer la muerte tan pronto… descuida jajajaja –soltó una risa burlona, podía sentir el frio del acero de su arma contra mi frente, revise el reloj de mano que llevaba… diez segundos más…– no dolerá, ¡No a mí por lo menos! –cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…– ¡aaaaah!

* * *

Abrí con lentitud mis ojos, sentía algo caliente sobre mi pecho, mi ropa… incluso mi cabello, algo escurría sin tregua alguna. Parpadee un par de veces antes de poder levantarme, dije una maldición a lo bajo. Me dolía todavía el cuerpo por los golpes, había unos hombres a mi lado que parecían estudiarme con detenimiento. – ¡Eris! –escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre, era Shiori seguidos de su abuelo, las demás y Matsuda. Llego hasta mí abrazándome con fuerza.

–Shiori, me lastimas –murmure contra su cabello. Se alejo un poco de mí, pero volvió a abrazarme. Fue una suerte que Aizawa le tocara el hombro demandando en silencio que me dejara.

– ¿te encuentras bien?

–Solo son unos rasguños… estaré bien –me ayudo a incorporarme. Me fije mejor en mis ropas en cuanto Krono me lo indico. Estaba empapada de sangre, al igual que mi cara y parte de mis piernas. Desvié mi mirada al cadáver que estaba a unos metros de nosotros cubierto de una manta blanca. El Shinigami hizo un aleteo con sus alas permitiéndome ver como había muerto Kuroji. Camine en su dirección deteniéndome a modo de quedar a un costado de él. Había un inconfundible agujero en su cráneo, donde fluía aun una línea rojiza que parecía finalizar en un charco más grande. Pasaron mis ojos de este a mi reloj de pulsera 1:25 p.m. Trato de disimular mi sonrisa. Y concentrarme en el cadáver frente a mí. Pero es imposible en cuanto escucho a Matsuda gritar. Giro mi rostro para verlo. Esta en los suelos, temblando como el cobarde que es.

– ¡Eris-san mira! –me señala con el dedo Juuri en dirección a la entrada. Volteo e inmediato suena el teléfono de un hombre que está a un costado de Aizawa.

–Aizawa… parece que antes de venir aquí Kuroji fue a una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad liberando a dos reclusos…–alcance a escuchar.

–Mogi… de ¿quién se trata?

–es un asesino en segundo grado, su nombre Suichiro Kioshi y… Mikami Teru –así que se trataba del "manager" de Misa cuando estaba con mi padre… interesante. Se ve a distancia la atmosfera pesada llena de tensión en el aire. Todos están preocupados, todos temen por su vida… todos excepto yo… les doy la espalda y admiro la obra que ha realizado mi peón en la pared. Es tan hermoso… esta vez se lucio. Dejo escapar un suspiro enamoradizo, mirando cada palabra escrita en sangre: "KIRA"… solo espero que estén listo para mi siguiente acto.

* * *

Bien pues hasta aqui el capitulo. No duden en decirme que es lo que les gusto o no, es necesario para mi que me digan de ello vale?

¿Me regalan un review?

Nos estamos leyendo ;)

CiinDii


	2. EXPERIMENTOS

¡NIÑOS! Lo sé, he tardado horrores en actualizar, últimamente la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupada ¡no he tenido tiempo de nada! ¡Ni siquiera de dormir! Y si duermo, lo hago en las tardes porque es el único tiempo libre que antes tenia para hacerlos (lloro internamente) pero bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado. Gracias por los reviews a:

Kitty: Gracias por el comentario, me alegro mucho que haya sido de su agrado, espero que este capitulo también lo sea :)

Ryuk901: eso lo pondre más adelantes, descuida primero quiero que entiendan como es que esta niña logro el poder de la death note y después basarme en sus padres. Gracias pro el review :)

Valeria: hahahahaha eso es bueno, pues sí, lo que quiero es que su mente sea un poco más madura que la de su padre pero de igual manera que sea más como decirlo ¿aventada? en el aspecto de que piense lo que hace pero antes de fijarse en las consecuencias las hace de todos modos. Veras lo que escribio en este capitulo, gracias por el review

Hilary: gracias, de hecho lo veras muy pronto, estoy planeando que tal vez en el próximo o el que le sigue aparezca. Gracias por el review :9

Guest: sipi parece que todos los intuyen, aunque por su aspecto no parece no mucho ser la hija de Light y Misa lo son, espero que te guste este capi :)

Amanda123: ahahha lo sé amo como Light utiliza a las personas, por lo menos él (lo hace de una forma muy bonita hahahha :3 ) Gracias por el review

ACLARACIONES: Death Note no me pertenece, Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata son los dueños (de haber sido mía Light nunca hubiera muerto y su reino hubiera prosperado :3. Pero la Historia y el drama que aquí presento sí! Es 100% salido de mi imaginación.

ADVERTENCIAS: **lenguaje obsceno, violencia. **_  
_

**¡Gracias por leer!**_  
_

* * *

**~EXPERIMENTOS~**

* * *

**HACE 11 AÑOS**

La mujer vestida con el uniforme blanco tomo mis signos vitales dedicándome una singular sonrisa a cada instante, creo que era esa su manera de tranquilizarme. He pasado alrededor de ocho días en esta habitación de un insulso blanco que llegaba a ser enfermizo. Y en esos incesantes días me había dado palabras de aliento que ignoro de lleno, ¿Acaso es una idiota? ¿Por qué no simplemente se calla y me deja en paz? Como si sus patéticos intentos de hacerme sentir mejor hicieran que Misa regresara a la vida. Misa… aprieto mis manos en la sábana blanca que cubre parcialmente mi cuerpo. Frunciendo el entrejo con suavidad. Esta muerta. Ella simplemente… dejo de existir a causa mía, cierro mis ojos apretándolos con fuerza ¿Por qué tenía que morir ella? ¿Por qué… por qué justo ella? Abrí con lentitud mis ojos y me vuelvo hacia la criatura que me mira con ímpetu, al parecer nadie puede verlo más que yo porque en el momento del accidente nadie le tomo en cuenta incluso la enfermera o el doctor que vienen de vez en cuando a revisar mi estado. La mujer dejo de anotar en mi historial y tras dedicarme una tuene mirada de aliento, desaparece por la puerta. Mi vista está enfocada en el lugar hasta donde ella estuvo. De esta la paso directa a mi desayuno, el jugo de naranja y la sopa se ven de buen aspecto aunque no tengo hambre… lo quiero son respuestas. Y creo que esta especie de ser las tiene. Quiero saber por qué no se aleja de mí y por qué nadie a excepción mía puede escucharle y verlo.

— ¿Por qué no pueden verte? —murmuro bajito tomando el jugo de naranja que me han dejado llevándomela a mis labios. Es la primera vez desde el accidente que hablo, dejándome ver sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿… te refieres a mí? —pregunta señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo.

— ¿ves a alguien mas aquí? —Pregunto irónica, negándome con la cabeza— . Responde —ordeno con voz firme.

—… —deja escapar un suspiro— en todos estos días no has dicho ni una sola palabra y lo haces en estos momentos ¿Sabías que hay cámaras de seguridad?

—No en las habitaciones de los pacientes —suelto una burlona risa llena de superioridad, estar con esa criatura me enfada, estaba presente cuando murió mi madre y no hizo nada para impedirlo, que es lo peor.

—eres diferente a como te veía, eres más…

— ¿…suspicaz, realista, hipócrita?

—iba a decir mas fría y calculadora de lo parecías ser, pero esos adjetivos van de la mano.

— ¿importa? —mencione con un deje de molestia en mi voz, negó con la cabeza seguro ya exasperado por mi reacción ante él. Lo vi respirar profundamente para después soltar el aire que había aspirado, se veía que le costaba decirme aquello, aunque poco me interesaba saber si le molestaba o no, necesitaba respuesta, respuestas que definirían probablemente lo que haría después de que mi madre desapareció de este mundo.

—Soy Krono, soy el Shinigami que está a cargo de la Death Note que poseía Misa, no pueden verme los demás porque ellos no han sido tocados por la libreta —pauso un momento esperando ver alguna reacción pero no cedí—, tu puedes verme porque te toque con un trozo de esta que siempre guardo en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Death Note? —Fruncí el entrejo con severidad—, ¿en verdad existe esa charada? —comente, recordando el día en que iba con Misa, me menciono la verdad sobre quien era mi padre, un joven que trato de cambiar al mundo llevándolo a una nueva y prospera era donde el sería visto como deidad por esparcir la justicia, y los que habían cometidos delitos o algún gran pecado eran castigados con la muerte. Mi padre habría muerto gracias a que fue descubierta su identidad y también a un grupo de policías del departamento japonés, estuvieron justo en el momento en que todos sus esfuerzos se iban al drenaje. No me lo trague en cuanto me dijo aquello, y más al enterarme que sus poderes fueron concedidos por un dios de la muerte, como el que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

— ¿No me crees? —soltó una gran carcajada, limitándome a estudiarlo a detalle, no ganaba absolutamente nada con mentirme, en todo caso… ¿Qué era lo que quería Misa al decirme todo eso?

— ¿Con que fin estabas alado de Misa? —pregunte esta vez con algo de curiosidad. Debía saber que era lo que le deparaba a mi madre al estar ocupando los poderes de la Death Note.

—con ninguno en especial, ella encontró mi libreta, cuando una Death Note toca la tierra pasa a ser de este mundo, y por ende de la primera persona que tenga contacto físico con esta, no era la primera vez que Misa tenía una libreta… esta era la…

—la tercera vez que tenia pacto con un Shinigami ¿no es así? —asintió ante mi pregunta. — ¿tú… sabes acerca de Kira? ¿Acerca de que era mi padre biológico? —asintió otra vez. — ¿Sabes por qué Misa me dijo todo esto? Acerca de la libreta… ¿Quería que… quería? —dije tomando las sabanas que estaban cubriendo mi cuerpo apretándolas con fuerza bajando mi cabeza ligeramente

—no deberías hacer ese tipo de preguntas, ella no quería que estuvieras implicada en esto. —levante la mirada.

— ¿qué es lo que significa eso? ¡Si ella me dijo acerca de Kira y mi padre es porque quiere algo! ¡¿Ella quiere que siga con el legado de mi padre no es así?! —pregunte pero antes de que pudiera responder se abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, adentrándose una pareja seguida del doctor Ichida quien era el que me atendía y visitaba cada vez que podía. Se acerco a mí la mujer, era de estatura media, sus cabellos y ojos de color café oscuro parecido al tono de mi cabello, no pasaba de los treinta años, al igual que el hombre que era un poco más alto que ella, sus cabellos y sus ojos eran de un tono café un poco más claro, cualquiera que no me conociera no dudaría en decir que aquellas personas eran mis padres y si estaban en mi habitación era para ver a su querida hija.

—Eris-chan, cariño… —susurro la mujer abrazándome fuertemente una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

—tranquila Naomi-san, ya está mejor, hoy le damos el alta del hospital. —le respondió el doctor Ichida que nos miraba con cierta gracia.

— ¡ya era hora! —dijo alejándose un poco de mi con el entrejo fruncido. — No sabes lo mucho que me cabreaba saber que mi hija estaba en el hospital y solo se me permitía la entrada cuando estaba dormida. — ¿qué? ¿Su hija? ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Ella no era mi madre, ni el sujeto que estaba allí era mi padre, eran completos extraños. Fruncí el entrejo con fuerza ¿qué era lo que pasaba aquí?

— Ustedes no son mis padres… —murmure algo bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para que me escucharan, todos fijaron su vista en mi. La sonrisa que había mantenido la mujer se volvió de alguna manera dolorosa.

—Eris-chan, ellos son tus padres —me dijo el doctor en forma lenta y haciendo movimientos con sus manos como si hablara con una idiota tratando de hacerle entender, pero negué con la cabeza, me gire a Krono quien a esas alturas se había puesto a un costado mío, abrazando mis hombros con sus huesudas mano.

—escucha lo que tienen que decirte, Eris —dijo suavemente, como si tratara de tranquilizarme, lo mire a hurtadillas no mantenía esa sonrisa burlona, se veía algo tenso, pero me limite a asentir, por alguna razón Krono estaba a mi lado, estaba muy segura que había sido por ordenes de Misa, porque suponiendo que una vez que ella muriera la Death Note pasaría a ser de otro sujeto que tuviera contacto directo con la libreta y con ello el shinigami se largaría con esa persona.

—Ichida-san, ¿podrías dejarnos solo por un momento? —pregunto el castaño, al mismo tiempo en que el hombre asentía, al parecer comprendía algo de la situación que yo no, lo que me hizo sacarme de mis casillas ¿quién cojones se creía que era?

—Eris, linda… —comenzó a decir la tal Naomi.

—ustedes son un par de extraños, no los conozco, no vayan por ahí diciendo tales frivolaridades, usted señora no es mi madre, mi madre es Amanea Misa… —la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par por la brusquedad de mis palabras, pero eso no hizo que se alejara de mi lado.

—es cierto, pero… tu apellido es Yuukimoto ¿no es así? —asentí pero no conteste.

—Yuukimoto es el apellido de mi padre —mentí, porque no era ese, sino Yagami, tal vez Misa no quería que me envolviera con todo el rollo de Kira, pero seguía siendo mi padre, y aunque estuviera registrada con ese apellido mi verdadera identidad era Yagami Eris y no Yuukimoto Eris. En todo caso Naomi me miro con recelo como si las palabras que fuera a emitir cambiarían mi perspectiva acerca de Misa.

— Misa-san, te dio en adopción desde que eras bebé — ¿qué?, eso era mentira… ella, ella ¡jamás me daría en adopción! —, nosotros te adoptamos, pero hubo ciertos problemas con tus papeles y algunas complicidades, decidimos entre todos que pasaras unos años con Misa antes de que te entregara, se suponía que hace unas semanas te irías con nosotros. —me quede en blanco reteniendo las ganas de llorar, Misa, mi madre, la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, me abandonaba… reprimí las lagrimas a mis costados. — Nos enteramos de lo que les sucedió, y en cuanto a Misa-san, bueno… le dimos sepultura hace unos días. Está con sus padres ahora y…

—No me iré con ustedes… —susurre, sentí las lagrimas cayendo a los costados de mis mejillas pero no me importo, quería que se fueran esos imbéciles. — ¡me importa un bledo que me hayan adoptado! ¡No pueden simplemente venir y decir que son mis padres porque no lo son! Misa lo es… y también… —sentí las huesudas manos de Krono apretar mis hombros, tenía la respiración entrecortada, me molestaba mucho esto ¿y a quien no? Si alguien estuviera en mi situación debían digerir mucho, entre ello que era huérfana, mi madre prácticamente me había regalado e incluso que mi padre había sido un loco psicópata… y a pesar de estar sola. Krono me hacía sentir segura.

—Eris… —el sujeto se puso a la altura a la que yo estaba, Naomi se había alejado de mi con la cabeza cabizbaja. Mis palabras le habían afectado pero yo también estaba afectada por todo. —se que no somos tus padres biológicos, Misa-san te dio en adopción no porque haya querido abandonarte sino porque… —se quedo callado por un momento—, quería darte un mejor futuro, no seas egoísta y pienses en tu misma, ¿te has puesto en sus zapatos? Ella te amaba con el alma, te aseguro que no hubiera hecho lo imposible por no darte en adopción, pero no se pudo evitar… —arrugue suavemente mis cejas, mientras él secaba mis lágrimas. — nosotros te queremos pequeña, Misa-san te dejaba a veces con nosotros, eras muy pequeña en ese entonces… no nos has visto en un tiempo pero te aseguro que te haremos sentir bien.

—Eris-chan, linda… te amamos, y sé que Misa-san querría tenerte en un buen lugar… en un hogar, y… nosotros lo seremos para ti —me rodearon con sus brazos, me sentí protegida por un momento, pero no aparte mi mirada a los ojos amarillos de Krono. Creo que en cierta parte él también quería que estuviera con ellos.

* * *

Me dieron el alta después de que accediera irme con los Yuukimoto, fuimos al apartamento donde había pasado prácticamente toda mi vida. Me dijo Kyoya-san —mi padre adoptivo—, que conservaríamos el apartamento y habría una persona encargada de hacer el aseo del lugar como era debido, se llevaron mis cosas, ropa, juguetes entre otros, pase a la habitación que había sido de mi madre, nunca antes había estado en ella porque tenía prohibido entrar, estaba repleta de fotografías, la mayoría de nosotras, algunas con sus padres, pero de todas resaltaba la de un joven de cabellos castaños, su mirada era suave pero fría a la vez, era alto y de buen perfil, ahora sabía porque me decía a veces mamá que era como mi padre, mi mirada era como la de él.

Me acerque a esta tomándola entre mis manos. La saque del marco, atrás tenia escrito Yagami Light entre corazones, al parecer él era mi padre, era la primera vez que lo veía a detalle, él era Kira. El hombre que soñó con una utopía rota. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, antes no podía entender por qué la sed de matanza, pero ahora que Misa había muerto empezaba a entender porque había matado mi padre… él deseaba paz en el mundo, deseaba justicia, una justicia que nadie podría darle a este mundo, metí la foto a mi mochila que llevaba conmigo, me acerque a su closet, aun estaba su ropa, zapatos, accesorios, no podía entender aun como era que había muerto… gire mi rostro y vi algo en el marco de la puerta que no estaba bien, era como si estuviera roto un pedazo de la madera… delinee con los dedos el borde hasta que se abrió una pequeña puerta…

Adentro estaba la libreta de la muerte— aquel cuyo nombre sea escrito en las páginas de esta libreta morirá… —leí en voz alta. Entrecerré mis ojos con fuerza apretando la libreta contra mi pecho. Aferrándome a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mis padres habían muerto creyendo en sus ideales. Y creo que era el tiempo que yo también lo hiciera, ese era el legado que me habían dejado, sus ideologías, sus pensamientos, sus palabras… había basura en el mundo, y debía ser exterminada cuanto antes.

—Has encontrado la libreta —escuche a Krono hablar con cierta molestia en su voz, al parecer no le gustaba nada que la encontrara. Pero no me importaba, era lo único que me quedaba de ambos, me levante en silencio dirigiéndome a la entrada donde Kyoya-san me levanto entre sus brazos —llevaba la Death Note en la mochila con la foto de Light y Misa—, subimos a un auto color rojo hasta llegar a una gran casa, me adentre con ellos, llevándome hasta una habitación grande que daba hacia la calle. Era amplia de color arena, había un escritorio, una computadora y un televisor sobre esta, un librero, cómodas a los costados de la amplia cama, tenía mi propio baño, mis cosas estaban apiladas en unas cajas acomodadas en una esquina esperando ser desempacadas.

—Que descanses linda —me dijo Naomi dándome un beso en la frente. Eran buenas personas, pero no eran Misa, ni siquiera estaban cerca de serlo. Extrañaba a mi madre y mucho. Extraje de mi mochila la Death Note, lentamente gire hoja por hoja, había nombres escritos en esta, detalles de la muerte, la hora, no había escrito ni siquiera una octava parte de esta. Krono me había seguido hasta mi nuevo hogar y ahora me miraba intensamente. Pero sonreí de lado… si mi padre había muerto, lo vengaría, a él y a mi madre, haría que este maldito mundo fuera la utopía que siempre deseo. Lo haría.

— ¿probaras sus efectos? —escuche a mis espaldas.

—no… aun no —respondí al instante en que abría el balcón—, puede que mi madre supiera sobre su manejo, pero yo no… y estoy segura que tu no me lo dirías, así que tendré que buscar un chivo expiatorio para experimentar. —escuche de pronto un grito en la casa de alado, acompañado de un golpe seco, después… se quedo en silencio, me apoye en el concreto para ver mejor en la puerta de cristal que daba hacia mi habitación. Había un niño que lloraba y una mujer con una herida en el labio recorriendo por su mandíbula sangre descendiendo por su cuello lentamente, respire profundamente, tal vez… no tardaría en ver sus efectos.

* * *

Paso alrededor de dos meses antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Kyoya-san era realmente lindo conmigo, me trataba como si realmente fuera su hija al igual que Naomi-san, había adoptado una especie de rutina, no había sacado a la luz la Death Note de nueva cuenta, había leído las reglas escritas en esta pero no me había puesto ni un nombre en ella, aun no tenía el coraje como para escribirlo, además no sabía en quien usarlo, las posibilidades para hacerlo eran casi nulas, sin mencionar que tendría que probarlo en alguien que no conociera o que tuviera lazos conmigo, había buscado en internet cualquier información acerca de Kira dándome buenos resultados, aunque no era suficiente, necesitaba más datos acerca de lo que había hecho todos esos años sin mencionar como había muerto y como habían descubierto su identidad. Debía darme prisa, hacer una estrategia y hacer notar que Kira estaba de vuelta y esta vez no tendría compasión alguna.

—Buenos días, Naomi-san, Eris-chan —saludo una mujer de edad media, era Matsumoto Hana-san, llevaba ropas simples, y en su cara un exagerado maquillaje para su edad, le tomaba de la mano un niño de mi misma edad aunque algo retraído. Era lunes y Naomi me dejaba a pasar a una guardería cerca de casa, al finalizar el día podía irme caminando hasta donde vivíamos, siempre lo hacía en compañía de ese niño, aunque en todo el camino no hablara.

—Buenos días, Hana-san —saludo con una sonrisa, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al hospital donde trabajaba como cirujana general.

Una vez sola, me quede alejada del resto leyendo un libro de medicina que había traído de casa, era avanzado para mi edad, pero estaba harta de leer tantos estúpidos cuentos de hadas del lugar, me enfermaban, no todo en la vida era bueno, había basura y no magia, había mas gente que deseaba el mal al bien. Había mísera, muertes, hambre, corrupción, además me servía para determinar como podrían morir aquella blasfemia que lo mereciera sin que fuera por un infarto al corazón y que no pudiera levantar sospechas. — ¿te molesta si me siento aquí? —levante mi vista y vi al chico de la mañana, asentí y volví la vista a mi libro.

—soy Matsumoto Hiro —me dijo para iniciar una conversación, pero lo ignore. A hurtadillas vi que bajo la mirada con desconcierto. Odiaba a las personas emotivas como él.

—Yuukimoto Eris —respondí finalmente.

— ¡Eris-chan, No te juntes con ese mocoso si no quieres salir lastimada! —levante mi vista, sin comprender nada, me fije en él y su cuerpo, había moretones, que guardaba bajo su manga izquierda, parte de sus piernas y un rojizo bastante sobresaliente empezaba a salir sobre su mejilla. Sabía que su padre le hacía eso cuando llegaba del trabajo, según había escuchado de Kyoya-san, su madre había interpuesto muchas veces demandas contra él pero jamás se procesaban porque las retiraba por temor a que este pudiera hacer algo contra Hiro, era claro que era una basura que debía ser eliminada.

—yo… —cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

—Kana, no necesito que me digas con quien o no juntarme, es mi problema ¿vale? —respondí abruptamente sin dejar de leer ni por un segundo, restando importancia a sus palabras, haciendo que esta se girara enojada.

—Gracias —murmuro.

—no deberías dármelas… no lo hice por ti, me molesta que juzguen sin antes saber…

—Aun así… —murmuro bajito—, eres la primera que hace eso.

— ¿en serio? —ironice. Sentí su mirada sobre mí al pasar unos minutos me gire mi rostro hacia él exasperada— ¿qué?

— ¿podemos ser amigos? —me quede en silencio ante aquel pedido, vaya y que el tonto era inocente… iba responder un sonoro 'piérdete' pero recordé aquella noche en que vi a su madre herida, a mi mente se me vino la perfecta forma en que al fin podría usar la Death Note, no podía resistirme, sentía esa necesidad de usarla.

—Por supuesto —respondí con una sonrisa, su cara se ilumino de inmediato, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Me acerque a él e intencionalmente le apreté su muñeca ligeramente, haciendo una mueca de dolor—, lo siento —dije con fingido temor—, pero… ¿quién te hizo eso? —señale a sus heridas, bajando la mirada con miedo.

—yo… no puedo…

— ¿somos amigos no? —dije suavemente, vi como Krono se paraba de su asiento quedando en frente de nosotros.

—Eris, ¿qué estás haciendo? Habías dicho que ninguno de aquí valía la pena para ser tu amigo… —le fulmine con la mirada, ¿acaso era tonto? Krono si que sabía sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¿no me dirás? —pregunte esta vez con la voz más melodiosa, pero me negó con la cabeza con miedo. — En ese caso no puedo ser tu amiga —levanto su rostro hacia mí con dolor, sonreí internamente, había caído en la trampa.

—Pero, Eris-chan…

—No puedo ser amiga de alguien que no me tiene confianza —me levante, cogí mi libro dispuesta a irme, pero antes de girarme me tomo de la mano Hiro impidiéndomelo.

—Eris-chan… si te lo digo, puedo traer problemas a mi mamá

—entonces no me hubieras preguntado si quería ser tu amiga, ¿en eso te basas para hacer una amistad? ¿En una sin confianza? Si es así gracias, pero no, no quiero…

—fue mi padre —me interrumpió abruptamente con la voz rota—, él me hace esto a mí y a mamá… siempre, llega borracho y nos dice que somos una carga, que no debí haber nacido, dice muchas cosas horribles, mamá intenta calmarlo pero le pega y cuando la deja inconsciente me hecha bronca y yo… yo.

— ¿te gustaría que desapareciera? —pregunto mirándolo directo a sus ojos.

— ¡¿qué?! —me respondió Krono con Hiro al mismo tiempo.

— ¿quieres verlo sufrir? —No contesto—, ¿quieres que sufra del mismo modo en que lo hace tu madre y tú?

—yo… —trago grueso, duda en aceptar o no, perfecto, lo estaba considerando. — es mi padre.

— ¿y por eso debe lastimar a tu mamá? Si sigues haciendo eso, terminará matándola —sentencié y vi como negaba la cabeza horrorizado Hiro con la idea de ver a su madre muerta.

— ¿tú lo harías? ¿Tú… lo matarías?

—Yo no haría nada —respondí suavemente con una sutil sonrisa—, pero ¿no te gustaría que él pagara el crimen que comete cada vez que te golpea a ti o tu madre? Estoy segura que Hana-san odia que seas espectador e incluso participes en ese crimen.

—no lo sé… es malo, sería algo malo el tan solo pensarlo

—No, es sentido de justicia —dije apretando su mano con fuerza dándole ánimos—, vive en violencia domestica al igual que tú, dime… ¿desearías seguir viviendo de ese modo otros trece años o quizás más? —Me niega con la cabeza y varias lágrimas caen por sus mejillas— creo que encontré a mi conejillo de indias, Krono. —susurro abrazando a Hiro.

* * *

No me hablamos de ello las siguientes semanas, pero me ha dicho Hiro que ha mantenido un extraño comportamiento, varias veces que llega de casa se encierra en su estudio hasta bien entrada la noche, otras no regresa a casa, al parecer la Death Note puede alterar el comportamiento de las personas hasta que ponga una fecha de su muerte explicando los detalles como los criminales que mato Misa —investigue sus muertes en internet y murieron exactamente como lo había escrito en la libreta—, una tarde calorosa que había regresado a casa temprano vi con detenimiento como alguien corría despavorido al cuarto de Hiro donde se encerró, me acerque al balcón de mi alcoba, lo vi con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia múltiples heridas de cigarrillos en sus brazos, estaban rojizas y el olor a carne quemada me inundo mis fosas nasales.

— ¡Eris-chan! —Grito—, ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que mamá muera! Yo… yo… —no respondí, me fije mejor en el primer piso, había un cuerpo inconsciente, con sangre en la parte baja, solo sonreí pero este no podía calmarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe, adentrándose un hombre grande y obeso.

— ¡Tú! —Escuche en un vil gemido—, ¡por ti tu maldita madre no me respeta, me odia! ¡Pues vale! ¡Este día… tú… tú… morirás con ella!

—Krono —el shinigami me miro—, se testigo, de mi pequeño experimento —sentencié, al instante en que el padre de Hiro corría hacia él pero este fue mas hábil y se quito del camino, golpeo contra el concreto y cayó en medio de la calle donde un auto que corría a toda prisa le paso encima aplastándolo de un solo golpe. Salpico la sangre a todo lo que tenía a su paso. Haciendo que Hiro temblara en cuanto le vio, desmayándose al poco rato. Abrí la libreta que tenía en la mano, y vi lo que escribí, "Matsumoto Usami, a las tres de la tarde después de llegar ebrio a su casa, intenta golpear a su hijo, sube a su habitación, cae por el balcón, a las tres y cinco de la tarde un camión le pasa por el cuerpo destrozándolo en el trayecto"

—Me gusta que las cosas sean a tiempo, Krono-san —giro su rostro y vi la sorpresa en sus quisquillosos ojos amarillos.

—Eris…

—finalmente lo comprendí Krono-san, el mensaje que me dejo Misa y Light, mi madre que no me involucrara, que no dejara que ensuciara mis manos, pero mi padre no estaría contento con ello, ¿después de todo quien se haría con su legado?

— ¿serás una asesina?

— ¿asesina? —Solté una larga risa ante su comentario—, ¿qué es en verdad un asesino? O más bien ¿un héroe y un villano?, si me lo preguntas es una metáfora muy diversa, los vencedores de una guerra se les considera héroes mientras que a los que vencieron son los perdedores, pero nadie se da cuenta que esos héroes mataron a personas inocentes que no mataron, o que al menos ellos no saben que su alma no ha sido corrompida aun, así que si me preguntas quien soy de ellos, te aseguro que soy la que está en medio de esos dos términos, hare que los ideales de mis padres vivan en mí y en este mundo —guardo silencio, mientras unas cuantas sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

— ¿no te haré cambiar de opinión no es así? —negué con la cabeza. — planeaste esto desde el principio en que llegaste a esta casa. —Me reprocho.

—necesito aliados Krono, y te aseguro que ese tipo me será de mucha ayuda. —no respondió, la verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera. En todo caso vi como los hombres se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de Matsumoto Usami. Al igual que el de su esposa e hijo.

Los llevaron hasta el hospital donde trabaja Naomi, llegue allí sin ningún problema puesto que fue Krono quien me llevo cargando hasta el hospital, de la entrada pregunte por él, me indicaron donde estaba su habitación así que me encamine hasta él, estaba en una camilla más tranquilo, las heridas en sus brazos estaban ya curadas, estaba dormido, así que saque una hoja del cuaderno, me acerco a él y lo toco por un breve instante, levanto su mirada y sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando divisa a la siniestra figura que hay a mi lado. — Eris-chan, hay… hay —tartamudea, pero le indico que calle.

—está bien, Hiro-kun… —susurro con lentitud acariciando con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla—, el es Krono, el shinigami de la Death Note y por consiguiente, mi aliado…

* * *

**ACTUALIDAD**

Escucho cada palabra que me es dedicada por Shiori, está demasiado preocupada, lo noto al soltar cada estúpida pregunta al doctor que está atendiendo mis heridas, se supone que la que este alterada debería ser yo y no ella, pero ni siquiera me inmuto a mirarle, porque sé que estallara en reproches por haberme enfrentado contra Kuroji. Alzo mi vista y veo a Krono igual de preocupado, de hecho todos los que están a mí alrededor lo están. Fue una verdadera suerte que no hubieran llamado a Naomi o Kyoya, de lo contrario estarían frenéticos. Me quejo en cuanto siento el ardor el alcohol sobre mi labio roto. — Lo siento, pero debe ser paciente en un momento terminare de limpiarle la herida —me dice el hombre de mediana edad que me regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora, frunzo el entrejo con fuerza, ¿Así intenta calmar a una víctima después de ser atacada? Vaya broma de mal gusto.

—Yuukimoto-san, creo que deberíamos hablarle a sus padres. —volteo encontrándome con el idiota de Matsuda, está preocupado también por mí. Y eso me aborrece no es nadie como para estarse preocupando por mí. Con tan solo verlo quiero tomar el impulso que recorre mi cuerpo y transcribir su nombre en él pero tengo que calmarme, un impulso en falso y todos mis planes se irían a la basura, a diferencia de mi padre no puedo perder tan fácilmente los estribos, debo ser cuidadosa.

—Está bien Matsuda-san —respondo con una sonrisa—, no quiero preocuparlos, ellos están muy ocupados en sus trabajos no me gustaría serles un estorbo.

—pero…

—en verdad no es necesario —suelto con brusquedad, sorprendiéndose por ello, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el celular de Aizawa resuena.

—Fue estúpido que Kuroji viniera a tu escuela, ahora todos dudaran de ti —me susurra el shinigami, mientras uno de sus dedos repasa la herida en mi labio, me quejo suavemente retirando su mano de este.

—No fue así… —hizo una mueca no muy convencido— pronto lo entenderás

—Aizawa-san, hemos descubiertos otros cuerpos en las escuelas del distrito Ginza, son ex-convictos.

—Eso es imposible… —escucho atentamente—, ¿cómo es que ocurrió?

—al parecer Kuroji no actuó solo, hubo un escape masivo de una de las cárceles de Tokio, debo agregar que todo el alumnado está bien, es solo que… —veo su rostro transformarse lentamente, sus ojos se abren lentamente con miedo, su cuerpo entero se doblega ante la cruel imagen en su mente de los convictos y ex-convictos—, apareció escrito en sangre en todas las escuelas…

Delineo con mi lengua mis labios, pasando a mi boca el agrio sabor del alcohol e intento por todos los medios no reír al leer los labios de Aizawa pronunciar esa palabra con ira— Kira —niega con el cabeza, esto es perfecto, porque había escrito un suicidio masivo en la Death Note, es mi pequeño experimento personal. La adrenalina de ver a todos esos criminales morir a manos de Death Note es un deleite, ver como el mundo poco a poco va convirtiéndose en el mundo que siempre desee. —Eris-san, —me llama haciendo que recobre la postura, me giro hacia él, una vez que el doctor determino que no necesitaba puntos mi labio, cierra su teléfono, esta serio, nervioso y al límite de sus sentidos todo al mismo tiempo— al parecer tu diagnostico del centro comercial fue erróneo.

—no actuó como siempre, es bastante extraño si me lo pregunta, el haber actuado de esta forma, el hecho de que atacara a una escuela era… de cinco por ciento de probabilidad… no, no existía esa probabilidad con la manera tan estudiosa con la que lo examine —me llevo una mano a mi barbilla simulando la sonrisa que hay debajo de esta.

— Kuroji, ¿actuó de forma extraña? ¿Te dijo algo acerca de cómplices?

—no menciono nada salvo matarme sino le decía como podría salir, después de eso tuvo un ataque psicótico o algo parecido, decía algo de unas voces que lo atormentaban y… de cierto… monstruo con alas… —su mirada endurecida se suaviza lentamente al mencionarle lo del ataque, eso fue porque antes de que escapara de las manos de la justicia, hice que este actuara en forma extraña y siniestra al grado de estar a nada del manicomio. — pero no menciono nada de acerca de secuaces o algo por el estilo, ¿sucede algo?

—No… son simples preguntas —está nervioso, puedo verlo a simple vista. — Eris-san, te dijo algo con respecto a…

— ¡abuelo quieres dejarla en paz! —grita Shiori que se ha puesto a un lado mío su entrejo esta fruncido, se ve exasperada, enojada, tal parece que no le gusta nada este insignificante interrogatorio, pero no es importante porque puedo manejarlo perfectamente. — Eris-chan acaba de salir de un horrible percance, ella… ella ayudo a sacar a los que estaban atrapados en la escuela, incluso enfrento a un delincuente armado y salió ilesa, ¡ha sido demasiado por un día!

—Pero… —Shiori niega con la cabeza.

—es todo abuelo, si quieres hacer preguntas deberías empezar por preguntarles a los profesores el porqué no reportaron nada —susurra con enfado, ¡quien lo diría! ¡Shiori si sabe cómo defenderme! Sonrió mentalmente, estoy divertida e incluso Krono ríe ante el dilema en que esta Aizawa.

—está bien… lo siento Eris-san.

—no se preocupe Aizawa-san, sé que es lo que pasa, es simplemente parte del protocolo de un policía.

—pudiste haber llamado a un abogado, eres menor de edad —suelta Hideki con determinación, al parecer también le molesto la manera tan abrupta que Aizawa me bombardeo con preguntas.

— ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? —Digo con sorpresa fingida y una burla que es difícil de captar—, después de todo el que hizo aquí el crimen fue Kuroji, no yo… —Krono suelta otra carcajada sabe perfectamente que esto no es otra cosa para mi más que un simple juego. Una simple actuación, mis palabras son demasiado convincentes para estos idiotas de pacotilla, me llevan en auto hasta mi casa y aunque no quiero que me dejen, es casi inevitable que me escuchen, quieren cerciorarse de que estoy bien, pero es más bien para evaluar los posibles y raros comportamientos que he dejado a salir a propósito.

* * *

Paran enfrente de casa, me bajo del auto, y casi al instante percibo una mirada sobre mi nuca, miro a hurtadillas y me encuentro con un par de ojos cafés que me miran con enfado. Seguramente es porque no le dije nada acerca de mi plan, poco a poco va caminando a mi dirección, pero frunzo el entrejo y niego parcialmente con la cabeza para indicarle que me deje a solas— ¿pasa algo Eris-san? —reacciono al minuto, ¿en qué minuto se bajo del auto? Hideki ha salido y esta a un costado mío, tiene sus manos sobre mi rostro inspeccionando mis rasgos y el daño que me ha dejado Kuroji. Su rostro está demasiado cerca de mí, incluso delinea con sus delgados dedos mi labio inferior en la parte que está rota, sus ojos declaran una preocupación y cierto reproche pero se la quito suavemente regalándole una sonrisa.

—No es nada Hideki-san, es solo que estoy algo cansada… —reitero y sus ojos color miel me indica que me cree. Intento retirarme pero toma mi mano entre la suya e inspecciona el pequeño moretón que ha comenzado a salir de la nada.

—si algo llegara a pasar no dudes…

—Eris, me alegra que hayas regresado —una tercera voz nos interrumpe volteamos encontrándonos con un moreno de aspecto corpulento, alto casi tanto como Hideki mas solo son unos cuantos centímetros la diferencia, sus ojos están puestos en su amarre en mi y por la forma en la que nos mira sé que no le agrada mucho la idea que el hermano de Shiori tenga tantas amabilidades conmigo. Mi mirada se endurece, y le advierto con mis crueles ojos azules que se retire pero no lo hace.

—Hola Hiro-kun —respondo con enfado. — Hideki-san, él es uno de mis amigos y compañeros del instituto al que iba. —entrelazan sus manos, con fuerza y una sonrisa forzosa, e incluso cuando suelta mi mano se que no le agrada tomar la de Hiro.

—Es un placer… —dice Hiro, mientras Krono ríe ante la escena tan estúpida que montan esos dos.

—El placer es mío —se vuelve hacia mi después de soltarse de las manos— Eris si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar. —asiento, se sube al auto y menos de lo que puedo imaginar se va, no le quito el ojo de encima hasta que le veo perderse en el camino.

Suspiro más tranquila, tengo mis cosas en una de mis manos, antes de poder tomar partido y reprender a Hiro este toma mi mochila y me arrastra hasta la entrada de mi casa, abre el portón, saco mis llaves entrando al poco rato, subimos a mi alcoba seguidos de Krono, que al parecer está contento con la idea de que el maldito idiota de Matsumoto esté haciendo esta pequeña escena conmigo. Deposita mi mochila a un costado, girando sus talones sobre sí, me toma de la muñeca que tomo Hideki. — ¿qué demonios hiciste para que te saliera esto? O más bien ¿a que estabas jugando con ese tipo?

— ¿desde cuándo te tengo que decir las cosas que hago?

— Krono me dijo que estuviste en una casa que era propiedad de los policías que estuvieron implicados con el caso de Kira, pensé que íbamos a hacer esto juntos… —intento retirar mi mano pero no me lo permite. — Es peligroso si te enfrentas sola a ellos, pueden descubrirte.

—sé cuidarme sola Hiro… por si ya lo olvidaste si no fuera porque intervine hace años con los maltratos de tu padre a tu madre no estaría viva, yo te cuide hace tiempo y lo sigo haciendo, te asegure un mejor futuro… yo…

—quiero hacer lo mismo por ti —me responde con el entrejo fruncido, alzo mi barbilla desafiándolo, arrebatándole mi mano con ira ¿quién mierda se cree que es? Si no hubiera sido por mi seguramente él también habría terminado muerto.

—si quieres hacer algo… no vuelvas a intervenir en lo que hago con la Death Note…

— ¿a qué te refieres? —huye de mi mirada.

—a que escribiste que dos convictos de máxima seguridad en Tokio escaparon.

—eso tú lo escribiste —dice a la defensiva.

—sí, pero todos acabaron muertos… hay dos que siguen con vida, y quisiera saber ¿quién cojones te dio la autoridad para interferir en mis planes? —su mirada se encuentra con la mía, esta serio, lo sé porque me cuesta descifrar lo que piensa o intenta decirme, adentre en esto a Hiro porque sabría que podría manipularlo y usar de él a mi antojo, ha sido una buena adquision y hasta a llegado a hacer cosas peores por mí, pero odio cuando cree que puede ser el próximo en llenar el espacio vacío de Kira, ese puesto por derecho es mio. Solo mío, sé que ha escondidas mías Krono le ha proporcionado unas cuantas hojas de la libreta, mata sin piedad al igual que yo, solo que él se conforma con ataques al corazón, cosa que yo no.

—nadie… —murmura finalmente. —no quería decirte pero…

—Krono te dio la libreta mientras dormía ¿no es así? —no responde pero sé que es verdad porque revise la Death Note después de aquella llamada que tuvo Aizawa con el tal Mogi.

—Era una sorpresa —suspira, camina hasta mi computadora encendiéndola, me hace un ademan con la mano para que me acerque. Esta en internet, en una página en pro de Kira, hay una foto de un sujeto que llama mi atención, es alto cabello y ojos negros ocultos bajo unas gafas, usa un elegante traje sastre, sus rasgos son finos pero a la vez transmite una especie de paz que llega a ser enfermiza, pero está en una programa de hace años cuando Tv Sakura apoyaba a Kira, baja más la pagina y hay por lo menos unas cuarenta fotos de él, aunque está en la parte trasera, se muestra impasible, ansioso, como si deseara estar al acecho. Captura mi atención… ¿quién podrá ser? — su nombre es Mikaru Teru —dice Hiro adivinando mis pensamientos— es uno de los muchos seguidores de Kira.

—Nada especial —digo cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho. — ¿has indagado en internet? Debe de haber por lo menos más de diez mil seguidores de Kira…

—pero ¿ellos fueron elegidos por Kira? —me quedo callada, entrecerrando mis ojos al escuchar aquello, ¿mi padre… lo escogió? — al parecer tu padre estaba en una encrucijada, no podía cometer los asesinatos sin que se diera cuenta el departamento de policía, trabajaba en esto según recuerdo —hace años con ayuda de Krono y Hiro me entere que no solo mi padre logro burlar al mundo de su identidad… sino que jugaba con el equipo a cargo de sentenciarlo. — por ello pidió a una ex suya que le ayudara a seguir justiciando con el apoyo de Mikaru —frunzo el entrejo al escuchar aquello mi padre tampoco fue tan inocente en ese aspecto, al parecer mantuvo un romance con una 'amiga suya de la universidad, cuando estaba por casarse con mamá, aunque la uso solo para seguir con el caso de Kira… me saco de mis casillas porque al final de cuenta, eso había hecho también con Misa—, no hice que lo mataran porque puede que recuerde el nombre del equipo especial que mando Estados Unidos aquella vez, el escuadrón anti-Kira —Hiro dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, está emocionado, cree que con esta información me hará sentir un paso adelante, pero no lo es.

Aizawa y los demás lo están, debo por lo menos crear algo tan fuerte que no haga revelar quien esta justiciando en nombre de Kira.

—No va a servir… —respondo al inmediato, borrando esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro— suponiendo que es verdad lo que me dices, se le habrá borrado la memoria en cuanto rechazo la libreta, sin mencionar que ha pasado cerca de diecisiete años desde que papá murió ¿cómo pretendes que recuerde unos nombres que vio solo una vez? O el hecho de que no sabemos donde esta…

—ahí es donde te equivocas Eris-chan —me mantengo neutra—, es cierto que no sabemos qué es lo que paso ese día, solo vagos fragmentos que hemos logrado sacar a algunos testigos que estuvieron ese día… y después le matábamos, pero… —se detiene, saca una hoja de su bolsillo mostrándola—, el convicto que acompañada a Teru estará muerto a causa de un paro cardiaco alrededor de las once de la noche, tiempo suficiente para que vayamos a encontrarlo en el parque que esta a unas cuadras de aquí, Teru nos dirá todo.

— ¿y qué es exactamente todo? —me siento en mi cama. Parece que ni Krono ni Hiro esperaba verme en este estado, pero… ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto sin informarme? ¡Mierda! ¡Yo soy Kira! ¡Solo yo tomo las decisiones aquí!

—estas al tanto que L estaba en el caso y que murió. —Asiento de mala gana— él podría decirnos si hay un heredero… o más bien, si en caso de que mataras a su sucesor, si hay más. — abro mis ojos ante ese hecho… no lo había visto venir, podría tener razón, así como me estoy preparando para el evento primordial… así, puede estar el sucesor de L.

—Eris… debes darle crédito, fue muy arriesgado lo que hizo para poder encontrar esa información.

— ¿qué hiciste? —pregunto con ligera irritación.

—creo un virus de computadora —levanto una ceja al escuchar a Krono—, este virus hace que al momento de entrar en contacto con el sistema operativo roba todo lo que tiene, documentos, fotografías, historiales, evidencia…

—comprendo, pero no veo exactamente como pudo haber obtenido esa información.

—se la di a un compañero su padre trabaja en el departamento de policía, tiene contacto con casi toda la información que pasa, solo que no pude recolectar mas…

— ¡vaya! —Digo con sorpresa—, ya era hora que de hicieras algo de provecho. Este sonríe de mala gana pero está contento con mi respuesta, creo que está emocionado porque esta vez le dije un 'bien hecho' en silencio.

* * *

Estoy en el balcón, es pasado de las diez, y no hay nadie en casa, Naomi y Kyoya llamaron para avisar que no llegarían a dormir, lo cual me viene de maravilla, espero a que aparezca Hiro para poder irnos y buscar a ese tal 'Teru' es vital que lo vea, antes de que la policía japonesa se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, no quiero que interfieran. Krono me indica que Hiro está afuera y me cercioró al ver a alguien al pie de nuestra entrada, me acerco al shinigami, quien me toma entre sus huesudas manos y bajamos lentamente, me pone en el suelo y comenzamos a caminar. Llegamos al parque que esta exactamente a diez cuadras de mi casa, es bastante difícil que alguien nos siga, Krono en todo momento ha estado vigilando, y si en dado caso lo estuviéramos, cualquiera pensaría que salí con mi 'novio' a algún lado. Debo tener cuidado, Aizawa esta sospechando, mucho me temo que he llamado su atención demasiado rápido para el gusto de Krono, sin embargo a mi me va como anillo al dedo, quiero destruirlo, acabar con su miserable vida tan pronto como me es posible. Ellos acabaron con Kira… es momento que esta Kira… el legado de Kira, les enseñe un par de cosas. Aunque por el momento antes de matarlos quiero jugar un momento con ellos, hacerlos mis presas y que teman por ser el siguiente en la lista de espera de muerte, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, miro de reojo a Hiro quien se muestra impaciente, aun no logro entender eso de que 'Teru es mi sorpresa' ¿Qué cojones significaría eso? Por más que intento descifrarlo no puedo, y eso me molesta mucho.

— ¿Teru-san? —escucho a Hiro decir su nombre, hay un hombre parado junto a un faro, esta acurrucado en el suelo, temblando de miedo, se acerca lentamente a este arrodillándose. — está bien… somos tu amigos —dice mientras Teru se incorpora lentamente, retrocediendo en su propio lugar.

—no hice nada… yo no lo mate —dice con sus ojos abierto como psicópata, sus manos se retuercen tratando de hacer que Hiro entienda el mensaje, comienzo a caminar hasta él, y veo la silueta de un hombre a su lado, sus ojos están abiertos al igual que su boca, hay una mosca en su nariz dándole un aspecto más patético al cadáver. Sonrió ante su figura, me cautiva la manera tan poco humana en que parece su muerte, un regocijo me invade, cuando soy consciente le pego en el cráneo con la orna de mi zapato un par de veces, siento la mirada de Hiro contra mí pero poco me importa lo que este piense en estos momentos.

— ¡Eris! —me reprende Krono, pero suelto una leve carcajada que hace llamar la atención de Teru.

—No lo mate… yo no… —me pongo a su altura, llevo unos guantes nuevos y le toco parcialmente su rostro en señal de paz, los guantes los tirare a la basura no quiero que haya alguna evidencia de su piel en alguna de mis cosas, si fueran a analizarlos, sería mi fin.

—Lo sé… —murmuro.

—por favor, no puedo regresar a la cárcel, ¡no puedo! —suplica, ¡Dios, Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé! Niego divertida y ahora es Hiro quien me mira con preocupación.

—no lo haremos si nos respondes algunas preguntas, ¿las responderás? —asiente suavemente, es como un perro al que puedo mangonear. — eso es perfecto, ahora… primero, quiero que toques esto —le enseño un pedazo de libreta, le toca con vacilación pero lo hace, sus ojos se abren hasta más no poder, esta temblando su cuerpo entero lo hace, su mirada se desorbita por un momento, reprimiendo un grito en su garganta, hasta que baja la mirada al suelo.

— ¿tú… tu eres…? —sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

— He de suponer que has recordado todo con respecto a Kira —no responde pero sigo de igual forma—, contestaras a mis preguntas, a cada una sin oponerte.

— Ryuk… —suelta al instante, me giro a mis espaldas y es Krono quien nos mira— ¿eres tú?

— ¿Ryuk? —Se levanta y le sigo con mis ojos, intenta tocar a Krono, pero le detengo con mi mano— responderás a cada una de mis cuestiones si no quieres tener la misma suerte que este imbécil —señalo el putrefacto cadáver que está a un costado mío, gira a verme, esta vez con miedo.

— ¿por qué tienes una Death Note?

—aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo —suelto con determinación. — ¿qué sabes al respecto del caso de Kira.

— ¿por qué tendría que contestarte? — ¿qué? —Solo obedezco ordenes de Kami-sama… tú solo eres una cría, no sabes a lo que estás jugando —intento acercarme al imbécil, pero Hiro me toma de la cintura aprontándome contra él evitando que haga alguna locura.

—Teru-san… —habla serio mi acompañante, al parecer está enojado por la manera en que me hablo—, ella es Kira —se fija en Hiro y en mi simultáneamente—… no, mas bien, es el legado de Kira, su hija.

— ¿cómo se que ella es su hija?

—Kira se comunico contigo a través de una reportera que resulto ser su novia, fuiste para los demás el Kira falso mientras ella justiciaba según la voluntad de mi padre…tú estabas presente en cuando intentaron arrestarlo—permanece callado por un momento su rostro parece lúgubre, perdido como si estuviera en un trance, creo que no me cree hasta que le veo arrodillarse ante mí y besa literalmente mis pies con su boca.

—hime… hime-sama… —le pateo en la cara, cayendo a un costado mío.

—eso no era necesario, Eris-chan —me reprende Hiro.

—Cierra la maldita boca Hiro, ahora tú —señalo a Teru—, dime todo lo que paso aquel día en que murió mi padre —se levanta con dificultad, pero parece que se mantiene un poco fuera de sí.

—kami-sama… conocí a Kami-sama en enero del 2012, estaba acompañado de unos cuantos policías… compañeros de su padre, estaban frente a frente con el sucesor de L y el escuadrón anti-Kira, me llevaron a él mediante trampas, lo vi y… me lleno de vida al saber que estaba allí, saber que la máxima Deidad estaba allí me hizo sentir tan feliz sin pensarlo dos veces escribí el nombre de todos… pero no conté que cambiaran…

—Hiciste una réplica de ella, de la libreta, te la quitaron, sustituyéndola por otra —murmuro al comprender el camino por donde iba. — ¿recuerdas todos sus nombres? —niega con la cabeza, mierda, estoy como en el principio.

—Pero si sé quien fue el que hizo que su padre fuera a la derrota, fue N, el sucesor de L —me quedo sin habla, así que hay un heredero. — y hay otro tipo… Mat… Mat algo…

— ¿Matsuda? —replico con bilis en mi garganta que a esas alturas ya es difícil de tragar.

—Sí, fue quien le disparo y provoco que tuviera una herida. —me quedo en blanco, todo se desvanece, siento la furia emerger dentro de mí, al igual que una sed de sangre que no puedo evitar sentir, siento nauseas, asco a mi persona por haber interactuado con el enemigo… ellos fueron responsables de su muerte.

—Eris, creo que…

— ¡cállate Krono! —grito tan fuerte, estoy encolerizada, furiosa, me vuelvo a Teru, tomándole de las solapas de su traje naranja— ¿quién es Ryuk? —No me responde— ¿quién cojones es Ryuk? —exijo, siento mis ojos acuosos, me es imposible retener más tiempo las lágrimas que ya fluyen en mis mejillas. Esos tipos condenaron a mi familia.

— ¡Eris-chan, cálmate!

—es el Shinigami de la Death Note, por él N descubrió quien era Kira, lo iba acompañando como era debido. —lo suelto, llevándome una mano a mi cabeza, comienzo a reír desenfrenadamente, pero es por los nervios, sé que eso se veía venir, pero no imagine que ocurriera, cuando llegue el día en que habrá de morir el poseedor de la Death Note, será el shinigami quien escriba el nombre del individuo en la libreta ocasionando su muerte al instante, así como sé que Krono acabara algún día con mi vida… ese tal Ryuk debió hacer lo mismo con mi padre.

— Dime una cosa —digo más tranquila—, ¿hay mas sucesores? Si mato a ese tal N, ¿hay más personas que haga como su sucesor? —asiente con dificultad— ¿de donde son?

—De un orfanato de Inglaterra —me dejo caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, saco la Death Note al instante, Hiro viene en mi busca sacudiéndome los hombros. — ¿cuál es el nombre del orfanato?

—Eris-chan, por favor, razona, no puedes matar a gente inocente y mucho menos niños… tú no eres así —me vuelvo hacia él, mis ojos deben estar opacos, pero hay una llama en ellos que le indican que me importa poco esto, sé que mi padre también había matado a gente inocente por el bien del mundo, y al parecer yo no sería la excepción.

—se llama Wammy's House —pronuncia Teru.

—hay un asesino que aun no ha podido encontrar la policía su nombre es William Smith, lo vi en las noticias —me susurra suavemente Hiro—, deja que yo cargue con esto… por favor… —no quiero ceder pero lo hago por esta ocasión, Hiro cuida de mí cuando los sentimientos y emociones llegan a mi inesperadamente, sucede poco y es extraño que suceda pero lo hace. — ¿qué escribo?

—mañana, pasado de las siete, William llegara al orfanato Wammy's House, hará una matanza, no dejara a nadie con vida… quemara el lugar una vez que todos hayan muerto, y se suicidara, de manera que no encuentren el cuerpo la policía o… —cierro mis ojos tragando con fuerza— o rastro alguno… Mikaru Teru, muere de un infarto al corazón, a las once y media —susurro sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sé que no aprueba lo último, pero no puedo dejarlo con vida, no me sirve para nada y lo sabe, hace lo que le pido, faltan diez minutos para que esto ocurra, nos alejamos de Teru a quien le pido cortésmente que vaya al centro de la ciudad con una carta que él escribió con mis palabras. Me siento vacía por un instante, pero me detengo en seco al voltear a ver al ex seguidor de mi padre quien aun me mira, con una reverencia en el suelo, se levanta sin más y camina a la dirección contraria a la nuestra. Él iba a dar su vida por proteger a Kira hace años, no sabe que esta noche hará lo mismo por mí. Sonrió plenamente ante ese hecho. — ¿cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños, Hiro-kun?

—tres semanas, ¿son suficientes como para que des pistas que eres Kira?

—Son suficientes… —caminamos hasta casa seguidos de Krono, no hay vuelta atrás. Esta vez… no tendré piedad. Kira vera el renacer. Todo estará a mi merced. Incluso… si aparece ese tal N, cosa que deseo fervientemente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! No duden en decirme si les gusto o no, aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

¡Nos estamos leyendo! Cuídense

¿me regalan un review?

Los quiere y adora: CiinDii


End file.
